1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device to prepare brochettes with picked-and-placed food batches according to the characterizing clause of claims 1 and 7.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the art in DE 101 24 119 A1 discloses a device for preparing shashlik-type brochette meals that comprises multiple placing discs or placing bands. These are equipped with a number of placing cells. As soon as a number of placing cells filled with ingredients are arranged in a row, a brochette is pushed through the placing cells. Thus the individual ingredients placed in the cells are speared on the brochette. The disadvantage of this state of the art is that the placing cells need to be filled manually. In addition, only a few types of ingredients, such as meat or green pepper, can be processed. Moreover, the finished brochette meal has a characteristic appearance with contours of a cuboid. Thus, the consumer immediately recognizes that the brochette meal has been prepared, at least partially, by a machine. However, those who prepare and sell this type of meals consider this aspect undesirable.
The state of the art in DE 69507 155 T2 discloses a machine for automatic preparation of meat and/or vegetable brochette meals. Recesses of a rectangular form are provided to receive the individual ingredients. The dimensions of the recesses correspond with the desired dimensions of the finished brochette meal. The recesses are completely filled with ingredients. Subsequently, through a pipe, a brochette is introduced into the ingredients placed in the recesses. The disadvantage of this state of the art is that pieces of ingredients that fill the recesses in cross-section only partially are speared by the brochette only at their edge or are not speared at all. The recesses must be filled with ingredients manually. In addition, the ingredients are placed on the brochette so close to each other that they touch each other. Since the raw meals ready for skewering are not immediately prepared and eaten but rather stored, the fact that the individual ingredients touch each other is undesirable.